Slow Dancing
by Lily-Starbuck
Summary: Kinda fluffly little one shot. Slight spoilers for BTK part 1. Title borrowed from one of the awesome John Mayer songs used in that episode. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Bette's popped back (for how long, I have no idea lol). This little one shot follows on straight after Nick and Catherine finish dancing In 'Built to Kill part 1' This is what I think should've happened, after watching the scene repeatedly last night! I own nothing.

* * *

Catherine Willows couldn't help but chuckle as she left the dance floor and headed towards the bar. Nick Stokes had women drooling over him wherever he went, but normally failed to notice. She'd had a lot of fun dancing with him but now, as the soft strains of John Mayer's guitar began to wash over her, all she wanted was a drink.

She perched herself on a stool at the bar and leaned over, immediately attracting the attention of the bartender.

"Guy down there wants to buy you your next drink."

Catherine glanced down the bar, following the guide of the bartender's arm and caught sight of a blonde guy leaning back. She smiled politely.

"No… Thanks." The bartender shrugged and began mixing her drink. She took the opportunity to turn back towards the dance floor, observing the couples dancing and having a good time. Once her drink was in her hand she absentmindedly twirled the straw around in the clear liquid, laughing slightly as she caught sight of Nick and the blonde girl wrapped around each other.

She brought the straw to her lips, and was just about to take a sip when a voice behind her halted her movement.

"Sorry I'm late."

Drink forgotten, she placed it on the bar and turned, coming face to face with Gil Grissom. She smiled.

"I didn't think you were coming."

He shrugged slightly, his eyes twinkling.

"I hadn't planned on it, but I knew you'd probably give me hell tomorrow if I didn't."

Catherine giggled, the sound warming Gil's heart. After a moments pause he spoke again.

"Where's Nick?"

"Dancing," she replied, gesturing lazily towards the dance floor.

"And why aren't you?"

"It's kind of hard to dance without a partner."

He smirked slightly before extending his hand to her.

"Well, you have one now."

Catherine's eyebrow rose, an unspoken question evident in her gaze, but his only response was to wink and grasp her hand, pulling her to her feet and towards a clear spot on the floor.

"Gil?" she asked as he turned, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her towards him, bringing their conjoined hands up to rest against his right shoulder.

"What?" Her eyes met his, and she simply chuckled, placing her arm around his neck as he began to sway them gently to the music.

Catherine followed his lead, shocked by the grace of his steps. For someone who professed to hate dancing, Gil certainly knew how to.

They moved in silence, until Gil shifted his hand to her hip, pushing her away from him slightly so he could spin her, before pulling her back into his warm embrace.

She could feel the heat of his palm against the small of her back, and couldn't help the shiver that ran through her at their close contact. Their bodies were pressed together, brushing against each other with every move.

Catherine sighed softly and dropped her head to rest against Gil's shoulder. He smiled slightly and tightened his grip on her, closing his eyes briefly to help suppress the groan that threatened to escape as he felt her hot breath dance across the skin of his neck.

Feeling him tense, Catherine lifted her head to look at him. Her question died in her throat as she became aware of the close proximity of his face. Gil's eyes met hers before flicking down towards her mouth. Impulsively, she raised herself up and pressed her lips against his; if it all went wrong she would blame the alcohol, even though she had yet to touch a drop.

Gil froze momentarily before responding to her kiss, releasing her left hand so that he could tangle his fingers in her long, strawberry blonde hair. Catherine's heart began to beat faster as she slid her hand across his chest, letting it rest on his shoulder and gripping gently, pulling him even closer. Both moaned at the increased contact, encouraging each other to deepen the kiss as their tongues mingled and danced, continuing the steps that their feet had long since abandoned.

A few feet away, Nick grinned in triumph at the couple, knowing they were too consumed by each other to care about, or even notice his scrutiny.

"Took them long enough," he mumbled, then returned his attentions to the smiling woman in his arms.

* * *

I would like to point out this was written after zero sleep, so please be kind! Review and let me know what you think.  
Lily  
-x-


	2. Chapter 2

I know I said this was gonna be a one-shot, but I've been having ideas and decided to continue it. Enjoy!

* * *

A short while later Gil and Catherine broke their kiss, the need for air becoming too great. Catherine dropped her head to his chest and closed her eyes, attempting to return her breathing to normal. Gil shifted his head so his mouth rested near her ear.

"Well that was…"

"Wonderful." The word slipped out before she could stop herself. She felt his chuckle reverberate through his chest, at the same time as he tightened his grip on her waist.

"I was going to say 'unexpected', but wonderful works as well," he replied, pressing his lips gently to her temple. Catherine pulled back slightly, linking her hands behind his neck.

"Now what?"

Gil smirked slightly. "I have an idea." He leaned down, and was about to capture her lips with his once more when the sound of a throat being cleared behind them caused them both to turn, coming face to face with a grinning Nick.

"Hey Griss. Glad you could make it."

"Me too Nick."

The younger man laughed, flicking his gaze between Catherine and their boss.

"So Nicky, what happened to that pretty little blonde? Things looked like they were going well." Catherine shifted in Gil's arms so she was facing Nick fully, her back pressed against Gil's chest, his arms remaining around her waist.

"It was, until she saw her boyfriend at the bar. She left pretty quickly after that." A cheeky smile spread across his face. "Looks like I'm the only one not getting lucky tonight." Quick as lightening, Catherine reached out and swatted him round the back of the head.

"OUCH! Geeze Cath!" He turned to Gil. "A little help here?" The older man smiled and shook his head, choosing instead to press a kiss to the strawberry blonde's cheek.

"Sorry buddy, you're on your on there."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Typical."

"Oh suck it up Romeo," Catherine teased. "Why don't the three of us go get a drink at the bar?"

The Texan screwed his face up. "Oh hell no! I'm not playing third wheel and watching you two suck face for the rest of the evening. I'd rather go home alone."

Both older CSIs' mouths fell open in shock. Nick just smirked. "Don't even try and deny it. If you hadn't have stopped when you did, I was gonna have to call Jim and get him to arrest you both for violating public decency laws."

Catherine reached out to hit him again, but he was prepared this time and managed to move out of the way. She mock glared at him and took a step forward, but Gil pulled her back, moving his lips to her ear.

"Play nice dear," he mumbled, kissing her neck lightly.

Nick wrinkled his nose.

"And that would be my cue to say goodnight." The three bid their farewell, Gil finally releasing Catherine from his embrace and grasping her hand, eager to maintain their contact.

"Hey guys?" The couple turned to face their colleague. "I'm really glad you two got your acts together… Finally." Nick winked at them then left.

Gil laughed, allowing Catherine to pull him towards the bar. He stood behind her, placing his hands on her hips as she tried to attract the bartender's attention. It didn't take long and she quickly ordered - a vodka tonic for herself, a scotch for Gil. While they waited, the man in question couldn't resist moving her hair to the side, trailing kisses and nibbles along her shoulder and neck. She sighed and leaned into him, barely even noticing when Gil paid for the drinks. Reluctantly he tore his mouth away from her soft skin, manoeuvring them so Catherine could perch on the empty stool next to where they had been standing.

He was forced to take a sip of his drink to mask the moan that threatened to escape as his companion brought the straw to her lips and took a long swallow of the clear liquid in her glass. She noticed him staring at her and met his gaze, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing," he replied with a smile, placing his drink on the bar next to her elbow and bending to kiss her softly. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He stole another kiss then turned and headed for the men's room.

Catherine couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she watched his retreating form until it disappeared in the crowd. A small part of her couldn't believe this was actually happening, *finally*, as Nick had said. But the much larger part was over the moon that it had. She took another long swallow of her drink, brushing some hair out of her eyes as she did.

Suddenly, she began to feel dizzy. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. She placed her glass on the bar, glancing around the room and willing her eyes to focus, for the blurriness to dissipate. The sound of the music began to grow fainter as she tried desperately to keep herself from swaying and falling from the stool.

A man's voice was the last thing she heard as she surrendered to the approaching darkness, and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Come on now. This *is* me after all. Yall had to be expecting a cliff hanger at some point hehe!  
Let me know what you think :D

Lily  
-x-


	3. Chapter 3

OMG KC is on a roll at the moment lol! I've neglected this fic for so long I hope people still want to read it lol. As always, I own nothing.

A shaft of sunlight seeped through a crack in the curtain, slithering across the floor to the bed and landing on Catherine's face.  
She stirred in her sleep and groaned then slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times before focussing on the window. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she lifted her upper body off the bed and glanced around the room.  
The last thing she remembered was being at the bar; she had no idea how she'd come to be alone in this strange bed wearing next to nothing, feeling nauseous and aching all over.

Catherine's head jerked at the sound of the door opening and someone entering. The motion caused her head to swim and a wave of dizziness to wash over her, sending her toppling back against the mattress with a soft groan, her eyes slipping closed. Realistically she knew she was in no fit state to fight off an attacker, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to give it a damn good try.  
She felt the bed dip and a shadow fall across her face as the figure leaned in, brushing their fingers lightly across her cheek. She jerked away and brought her hand up quickly, attempting to strike her attacker but he stopped her easily, grasping her wrists in both of his large hands as she continued to struggle against him.

She trashed and kicked, trying desperately to break free but it wasn't difficult for him to overpower her.

Yes, I know it's uber short, but I wanted another cliffie *grins*  
Lily  
-x-


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys, here's the final chapter. Dedicated to Suzanne, who started her new job this week *HUGS*, as well as my Twin StarbucksTink, for just being awesome :) Thanks to Nadia for helping with the last line.

"Cath!" Her movement ceased immediately at the sound of his voice, her eyes flying open and meeting a familiar pair of blue ones.  
"Gil?" She sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, I thought…"  
"I know," he cut in, pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.  
A few moments silence passed before Catherine spoke again.

"What happened last night? I remember being at the bar, then the next thing I know I'm waking up here." She pulled back slightly to look at him and he sighed, tightening his grip on her waist.  
"When I came back from the bathroom I couldn't find you. I looked around and saw some guy taking you outside; he was practically carrying you because you could barely stand. Somehow he'd managed to slip something into your drink. I think it was rohypnol but we're waiting on results from Tox to confirm." She stared at him, brow furrowed in confusion.  
"You must've slipped the glass into your purse," he explained, a small smile creeping across his lips. "There was a paper coaster in the bottom of it that had soaked up enough of your drink to analyse."

Catherine smiled a little and shifted so she could rest her head on his shoulder.  
"What happened to the guy?" She felt Gil tense and take a breath before replying.  
"Jim arrested him and took him to P.D. via Desert Palm."  
"Desert Palm? What happened?"  
Gil shrugged. "He hit his head."  
"Oh what?"  
"The wall. He collided with it after I broke his nose."

"What?" Catherine pulled back and gaped at him. "Why?"  
Gil closed his eyes briefly and let out a soft sigh.  
"He wouldn't let go of you, kept trying to drag you to his car… I wasn't going to let him hurt you Cath."  
Her lips slowly fell into a smile as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently.  
"Thank you."  
"You don't have to thank me Cath," he replied, laying back on the bed and pulling her with him until her head was resting against his chest. "I love you too much to let anything happen to you."

She tilted her chin a little so she could look at him.  
"My hero," she teased and he chuckled, bending to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Tongues danced and duelled as hands caressed until the need for air became too great and they were forced to part.  
"I love you too," she whispered as she trailed butterfly kisses along his neck to his jaw, causing him to moan softly and pull her closer. "I just have one question," she mumbled against his skin.  
"Hmm?" His hand began tracing lazy circles across her lower back.  
"Where the hell is my dress?"

The motion of his fingers stilled momentarily before resuming.  
"I figured it would save time when you woke up."

So there you have it. Hope everyone enjoyed it  
Lily  
-x-


End file.
